Marla Weinhoff
The Marla Weinhoff Studio is a full-service production and set design studio based in New York, New York. Marla Weinhoff’s dedication, discipline and passion for beauty and storytelling have allowed her to create sets for the world’s most talented designers, photographers and artists for the past twenty years. Beginning with Richard Avedon and currently collaborating with Lady Gaga, Marla is devoted to creating beautiful and innovative sets around the world. *She became the Haus of Gaga art director in 2011. Work with Lady Gaga 2011 Born This Way Music Video 001.png|"Born This Way" (22-24 Jan) 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 005.jpg|53th Grammy Awards (Feb 13) Judas ellen.jpg|Ellen Show (Apr 28) OPRAH2011 (3).jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5) 5-9-11 Robin hood Gala 1.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9) 051111 lady gaga cannes performing 4110511224218.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11) Photo-101.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13) 1 Born This Way7.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15) 5-19-11 SNL Judas 5.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 21) Theegdeofglory.jpg|American Idol (May 25) 5-27-11 GMA 005.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27) Gagagerman1.jpg|Germany's Next Topmodel (Jun 9) Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 10) X-FactorFrance2011.jpg|The X Factor (Jun 14) Lady Gaga Brejo 1.png|Le Grand Journal (Jun 15) Born this way.jpg|Paul O'Grady Live (Jun 17) 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 007.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19) 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 005.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards Japan (Jun 25) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|Taratata (Jun 28) Jul11-SmapXSmap.jpg|SMAPxSMAP (Jun 29) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (Jun 30) 7-3-11 Singapore.jpg|Showcase in Taichung (Jul 3) 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 005.jpg|SingTel AMPed's showcase (Jul 7) 7-13-11 Monster Hall 8.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13) 7-27-11 Performing on SYTYCD.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27) 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel Live 2.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live! (Jul 28) 8-1-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (Aug 1) VMA 2011 Performance 002.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Aug 28) Lady-gaga-i-heart-radio-concert-dvd-8425.jpg|iHeartRadio Music Festival (Sep 24) LadyGaga JonathanRossYouAndI.jpg|Jonathan Ross Show (Oct 5) 10-15-11 A Decade of Difference Concert at Clinton Foundation in NYC 003.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15) 10-22-11 Shareif Ziyadat 005.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 22-23) 10-30-11 F1 Rocks After Party 002.jpg|F1 Rocks After Party (Oct 30) 11-06-11 EMA Performance 005.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6) 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 1.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10) 11-13-11 The X Factor 003.jpg|The X Factor (Nov 13) 17-11-11 CIN Born This Way performance.jpg|Children In Need (Nov 17) 54th Grammy nominations Marry The Night 001.png|Grammy Nominations Concert (Nov 30) KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-00.jpg|KISS FM's Jingle Ball (Dec 3) 12-9-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg|Ellen Show (Dec 5) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg|Z100 Jingle Ball (Dec 9) 12-23-11 Music Station 1.jpg|Music Station (Dec 23) 12-23-11 Kohaku 2.jpg|Kohaku Uta Gassen (Dec 30) 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 1.jpg|Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest (Dec 31) 2012 The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour 2013 Applause Music Video 001.jpg|"Applause" Other 5-11-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(May 11, 2012) LM-3.jpg|(Aug 28, 2012) 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 007.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) 9-14-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) Links *Official website Category:Haus Members